


Hotel Reservation

by PRabbit



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PRabbit/pseuds/PRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sniper gets a hotel room for his tentaspy despite the poor spy's anxiety of being discovered and captured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel Reservation

“Alroight. We’re here.”

The Spy sat in the passenger seat, his wriggling mass of tentacles shoved in any nook and cranny they could find giving the appearance of a normal human from the window.

“Are you sure zhis ees a good idea?”

“Look mate, I’ve been planning this for weeks. Yer gonna love it.”

“Non. I meant you driving me into town. In zhe front seat.”

Half way out his door the Sniper turned, grinning. The camper can sat parked behind a building, two stories of windows and stone boarding two sides, the others covered by the back of a store and an abandoned shack. All light came from behind the glass of shut windows 

“Nah. No one saw yeh. Now stay there Oi gotta check us in.”

“You are mad!”

The shout did not reach the intended target leaving the Spy alone in silence. Tentacles coiled, dry and sore from being jammed into such a small place. The trip, though not long, lent itself a problem. Wandering suckers are never a good addition to the driver when going 50mph in the desert. In his heart he could not wait to be out of the cramped confines but to be seen, to be found out, captured and tied down. So much trust and yet he felt himself wavering.

A janitor exited through a door just to the left of the van. Still in his suit and mask the Spy stiffed, tentacles plunging lower, their master begging them to stay put. The scruffy cleaning man looked up to the Spy then walked past the camper with out a word or a raised eyebrow. A sigh. The Spy tilted his head back, eyes remaining vigilant as he tried to not panic.

A creak and a grunt. He sat up, tentacles answering the need for defense by twisting upwards. Fear clawed at instinct, pleading for another way. Any set of eyes would see a monster ready to strike as it fought it’s own appearance, shrinking down against the door giving a low hiss.

“Woah. Uck!”

Chromatophores lit up at the sound of a voice. His body aglow he tore the door open, full size pouring from the van. Left behind the tentaspy could still run, dive into any water source and run, swim. 

“Oi! What’re doing??”

Such comfort, the sound of the Sniper’s words despite the obvious panic of having a sea monster slithering around his camper.

“Relax, It’s just me. Git back inside Oi’ll be there in a sec!”

That creak had been the window opening, dull light shining on the hassled Spy as he climbed back in, caring very much that his other self return to being hidden. What he wouldn’t give for a cloaking watch right now. The Sniper ran around the far corner of the building up to the door, panting.

“You ok?”

A pet on the cheek, pure acceptance as tentacles weaved around their play mate.

“Just afraid. Very afraid.”

He had admitted his fear before but not as blunt. To be here, surrounded by people, surrounded by eyes that could scream out at any moment left him on the edge about to fall.

“Well on a moment you’ll be jus foine.” With another grin, the Sniper leaned in for a kiss enjoying the long tongue just as before. “Room’s ready let’s go in.”

“What? Just walk in? Through the front??”

“Ha!” The Sniper looked about before turning back, his grin gone. “Uh. Well you may not loike this, spook.”

“Please no.” Tentacles curled up, away from the Sniper’s touch. “You cannot let any one see me!”

“No one will jus,” He looked around again, starching the back of his neck. “This ain’t gonna be too dignifiod.”

The door opened. Having been propping himself up on the side the tentaspy fell out into a pile on the ground, tentacles reaching out to pull all back in. Out in the open once more the Spy latched on to the Sniper’s legs in a fruitless attempt to hide behind them.

“Come one. Oi’ll carry yah.”

Reaching down the Sniper grabbed the Spy’s torso knowing tentacles would follow. He held him in outstretched arms letting the extra limbs climb and wrap around his body until nothing but his feet touched the ground. The warm embrace felt wonderful if not for the panic in the tentacles, each tip lashing out at the tiniest sounds.

“Do you mind telling me where we are going?”

“Well, uh.” Hesitating the Sniper stepped forward, legs wobbling as they adjusted to the new, shifting addition. “To the window.”

“Excuse me?”

Being much closer to the Spy lent it self its own graces. Teeth bared inches from the Sniper’s neck and claws clung to his back. Yet he showed no fear, lost staring at the Spy’s glowing form, pure muscle flexing in such smooth rhythms.

“Yer so beautiful.”

Even the Spy was taken aback by the sudden change. With a bout of concentration his dark blue skin faded to dark, the light cells shut off.

“Zhis is not zee place for zhat.”

“Nah. But it is in there.”

The Spy followed the gesture of the Sniper’s chin to the open window and tensed.

“NON! You are not stuffing me in zhere!”

Amid squirming the Sniper stepped closer to the window.

“Look. Oi’m sorry. It’s either this or the front door.”

A low hiss. The Spy crossed his arms, looking away as his tentacles uncoiled, ready to walk on the ground.

“Look, Oi figure yeh can get yer torso in first then the rest can kinda follow.”

Such a cheap hotel. The Spy looked back at the opening barely large enough to fit his shoulder through let alone the rest of his monstrous body. Still the idea could work what with his slippery nature but the idea of being pushed into a room head first left him in disdain. So much had he given up in his life and even one more surrender had him defiant.

“Please? Then once we’re in that it. Just me and you.”

A calm tone, the same he used when they lay on the cot in the camper, a gentle cooing from a rough man. The Spy snorted, both knowing this was going to end in one way. After a nod he braced himself as the Sniper lined up his shoulders and then pushed. As predicted his skirt of tentacles became stuck requiring some amount of shoving, the Sniper pushing his back into the twitching mass, trying not to get engulfed. Dangling above the ground the Spy could only wait as he corralled his suckers to keep the Sniper from attaching to his rear. At last he slipped through with some grace from the slime and heaped into a pile of tentacles.

“Alroight! Let me just go round, you get comfortable!”

“Yeah.” The spy scoffed, more to himself as the Sniper ran off. “You can use the door.”

Tentacles helped their master recover, supporting the weight of his torso as he rose. Not to his feet for he had none, just to the point where his tentacles met leaving his head almost three feet off the ground. An annoyed hiss. Common shoddy hotel room. To his right sat a small desk with a broken chair. The large bed took up most of the room as the square confines trailed into a hall way and another door, no doubt the bathroom. A few lamps kept the place dully lit. Luckily the exit had enough locks to keep wandering eyes out.

Sore, he crawled on the floor trying not to get himself too dirty. The drive though not too long left him dry but what he really wanted was to lie down. Reaching the bed he climbed up and collapsed, tentacles in toe. He wreathed himself in their tenderness, eyes closed. That is until something fell on his nose. It felt soft but still a nuisance and he took a look.

“Oh, bushman.”

In his weariness the Spy had not noticed the special surprise he had near ruined with his quest for rest. All around his tentacles sat a peppering of rose petals, fresh and fragrant. He reached out with his claws and picked one up, letting it float back down to the bed. The standard hotel pillows had been replaced with their own from the camper in addition to a single rose and a box of chocolates, the type filled with cherries and caramel the Spy loved from Paris.

“Ah sorry, Oi had to talk to the lady at the desk bout somethin’.”

The tentaspy rolled on his back on the bed, suckers yearning as tentacles spread out wanting to take the Sniper right now. 

“You deed not ave to do all of zhis.”

“Nah. Oi did.”

The bed shifted as the Sniper sat, hands taking a tentacles to pet while it coiled around his neck, pulling him into the others.

“No one can come in. Oi’ll keep the curtains shut.”

The tentacles continued to play until the Sniper lay pinned in their grip under the rising Spy, tender claws caressing the man’s side burns. Not a word from the Spy only a smile.

“Uh mate, still gotta finish some things up—“

“Shhh.”

Suckers consumed him, tips of tentacles finding edges of clothing and prying inside for bare skin. The Sniper bucked then relaxed, letting them peel off his vest and shirt till he lay exposed in their embrace. He tried to speak again granting him a tentacle around his mouth as all of them swayed their pet, brining the body up to the Spy’s waiting fangs.

A light kiss, teeth nipping at a shoulder, long tongue tracing a line up the chest to quivering lips. A spike of pain interrupted the Spy’s animalistic lust leaving him curling up on him self. Another spike as his limbs became sticky more than slimy. He had never gone so long with out water before engaging in pampering his Sniper.

“You ok? Wot’s wrong?”

“Mmm.” He hid his pain behind clenched teeth. “Dry. Skin starting to crack.”

“Heh. Got that covered too mate.”

The Sniper sat up as best he could, tentacles still willing to keep him down. Permitted to stand he walked down the short hall, leading the crawling tentaspy into the bathroom. More rose petals along the edge of the cheap tub followed by a small pedestal with a bucket and a bottle of wine. No light source in the room was turned on, leaving the faint glowing to be done by candles of red and black scattered about.

“Sorry that’s the best wine oi could foind here.”

Cheap to be sure but that mattered little. Inside the tub an inch of warm water sat waiting to ease dry skin. Tentacles pulled at the Sniper’s pants but were pulled back.

“What do you need to do?”

The Sniper nearly forgot he needed to park his camper and unpack. He lingered at the tub side, kneeling down as the Spy climbed in. Water roared when the faucet turned on filling all writhing gaps with water. The tentacles shivered at the touch of the heated liquid but soon settled, yearning toward fresh clear water. Shades changed, shifting, blue to black then back to a lighter shade as cells lit up in happiness. The specks covered the dorsal side as suckers flexed to allow water inside. All was watched by the sniper, reaching his hand into the water to stroke the color changing flesh.

“Gotta park and um.”

“Go. Before I force you to stay.”

After the door locked again the tentaspy submerged himself, flooding water onto the floor. Luckily a drain sat in the center of the small bathroom and all candles flickered much higher than the new water level. Eyes just above the surface the Spy sighed, bubbles rising. So soothing, his muscled tightened in anticipation of the door rattling. Slime formed from lust left the liquid thicker, a warm welcome for the Sniper when he finally returned, hanging the DO NOT DISTURB sign out for all to see. Do not enter, do not listen do not knock on the door.

“Don’t struggle.”

“Never even came to me moind.”

The Sniper knelt down again, returning to the Spy’s side.

“Feel better now?”

“Come een. I will show you.”

After taking a look at the bathtub the Sniper shook his head, confused.

“Erm. We both can fit?”

Tentacles had already wrapped around the man, making his decision for him.

“Won’t know until we try, cher.”

Firm limbs guided the Sniper as the Spy climbed up the far wall, surrendering the warm bath water to his lover. In the Sniper sank under a veil of tentacles. Surprise in his eyes, he watched the Spy stick to the ceiling, not minding the slime and water dripping down on him. He sank a bit in anticipation of watering the writhing mass on top of him, grinning up at a similar smile above him. Gently the tentacles descended wasting no time in coiling around the Sniper trapped under them. He leaned back, arching his spine to allow them all around. They lay opposite of each other, the now undressed Spy chuckling to himself as the rest of his wriggling body engulfed the Sniper.

Clothes meant little to the seeking dexterity of the tentacles and they soon had the man undressed, pants and all. Suckers kissed, latched and tugged; a full body massage on all parts of the skin, nerves flaring from their soft lips. Pressure as well as they clung, muscles enveloping the Sniper’s own. A row glided over his length as it dominated his chest, the thick, silky flesh teasing. Moaning he arced back further letting the feelings of writhing suckers between his legs be drowned out but warm water. It helped little leaving him shaking, the amplitude dulled by the other coiled tentacles. He jerked, helpless as suckers pawed him again and again leaving him just under climax, leg tensed from only the brief, soft touch of his lover.

“Spoi…Hnnn…Sp- Oi can’t…”

A candle fell into the water from the maze of limbs swelling about, extra tentacles spilling from the bath with the water. The Sniper gasped for air, chest heaving from the sudden ecstasy that had descended upon him.

“Hush mon amour.” A tentacle coiled around the Sniper’s neck, gentle kisses relieving his hyperventilation. “Just lean back and relax.”

The trembling faded away, suckers moving up the thigh rather than around the Sniper’s errection. Eyes fluttering he exhaled, settling down under the pile of tentacles. A hand reached out, the glove still on, extending amid curious tips that probed it before it clasped around the Spy’s. 

“But you’re all the way over there.”

Claws touched not a nerve as the Spy took the hand, fingers feeling the other’s in a mutual embrace. He still near choked with tears at how unafraid the Sniper lay amid his inhuman form, how untroubled when stroking the Spy’s webbing and long black nails. 

“You deed not ‘ave to do all of zhis for me, cher.” The smallest of the suckers tickled under the Sniper’s chin. “Let me do somezhing for you.”

Having been left to idly explore and latch, the tentacles all wrapped around the Sniper leaving him unable to move. His body shifted, being forced up not under its own power. The Sniper cared not, his low moaning returning, resonating with the soft purr from his lover. He could feel the blood pumping through each limb, the soft pressure swelling before fading again in a hypnotic rhythm. Now on his knees before the creature he shared the tub with he opened his eyes to see the Spy grinning back, fangs showing. A nudge down below and the Sniper threw his head back, clenching his jaw as a row of wide suckers slid over his genitals. As each passed they reached out, all trying to get a taste, a touch.

“So what would my leetle sniper want as a reward, hmm?”

Another prod left the Sniper twisting in the firm, slimy coils. His answer: a gasp of hair ending in a near yell. Bathed in the sea of tentacles he could say nothing as they explored every inch of him.

“How about a ‘noice fuck’ as you would say? Right here in the tub.”

A tip now caressed his rear entrance, suckers kissing just outside.

“Or you enter me as I wrap you all up. You’d like that wouldn’t you?”

The Spy shifted so he now ‘sat’ in the Sniper’s naked lap, their chests pulled together by coiling tentacles. He reached out a claw, inserting a finger into the Sniper’s trembling mouth. 

“Hmm?”

No Answer. The Sniper did his best to suck on the digit offered to him amid shouted curses and moans. Leaning forward he placed his head on the Spy’s shoulder, trying to catch his breath. Two words growled out as he buried his face in the warm skin.

“Bed. Now.”

Not wanting to relinquish his hold the Spy climbed out of the tub onto the bathroom floor. Water had splashed everywhere, soaking into the wall paper while the rest left the floor damp. The rest flowed down the drain as even more spilled from the rim of the bath. Now on his hands the Spy did not bother to look around, instead dragging himself with the help of a few tentacles out the door into the main room. Behind the Sniper laughed at his current predicament; dragged on his back by tentacles. He didn’t care about getting up himself, doubting his ability after his personal massage. All wrapped up he slid down the short hall then was hoisted onto the bed, tossed down on the pillows as the Spy covered him again, this time torso flush against his own.

Mouths opened. The prospect of fangs always created a fearful yet exciting environment for kissing. And the tongue. Long, much more than a normal human’s. It would slip out during breaths as the Spy sucked on the Sniper’s neck, teeth near drawing blood. Then came the tongue, trailing back up to waiting lips, slithering inside until all corners lay violated. They pulled back, the Spy stroking the Sniper’s face with the back of his hand. Such a soft grin, a calm smile as his Tentacles cuddled around his lover’s naked body, never wanting to let it go. 

“Both.”

The spy blinked.

“Quoi?”

“Yeh asked me wot Oi wanted to do. Both.”

Subtle confusion than a spark. Lips curled over sharp teeth at the idea as the Spy held the Sniper closer. He snickered at the Sniper twitching from tentacles drawn down his body, just like in the tub.

“You, you think you could wait. Wait until Oi get-“ He shuddered as his cheeks were separated. No lube required, just the slick membrane on the tentacles. That he knew very well. “Get into position?”

“Better ‘urry, my little dingo.”

Fighting against pulsating suckers and the urge to simply lie back and be penetrated, the Sniper shifted down. Using his hands he pulled up the skirt, thighs clenching around a single tentacle as a guide. It writhed under him but allowed the man to anchor just below the entrance. For a moment he hesitated, not out of fear but the dome now hovering above his errection, all lined with thick suckers pulsating and reaching out to meet his tender, needing flesh.

“Getting’ a little greedy, luv?”

Though in position the Sniper lay on his side with his hands tied around his back by a pair of tentacles, their ends sucking on his back. He struggled but saw little point when his legs and neck were similarly wrapped up. At his words they loosened but lingered, slithering around to find a new less binding hold. Now relatively free the Sniper wrapped his hands around the Spy’s waist where human became something more. A balancing point as he readied his first thrust. Just in time for he felt the tip of a tentacle caressing his own opening, a teasing gesture. He looked up to see a grin as that long tongue slathered again his neck.”

“Hnng!”

The limb entered, its thin beginning expanding every inch it drove itself in. A normal errection did not have the same appeal, lacking churning suckers and pulsating muscles. As the Sniper exhaled he focused on his own task, his lust of wanting them to be inside each other at the same time. Gripping the Spy’s waist hard he jerked up, ears at last able to dine on the first growling moan. Though not fully human not one purring note could be misinterpreted for anything not pleasure. In between groans the Sniper thrust again as his own entrance played host to a tentacle probing deeper and deeper. Amid a purring hiss the Spy leaned down, hot breath against the Sniper’s bare back.

“One.”

Perplexed, the Sniper gave a kiss and continued driving himself in, hips jerking back and forth. Such an odd position, he lay near sideways, lower body engulfed by the hood and bases of the tentacles. Any leverage to push himself further. All could still reach him and they made that point clear. Any spot of his skin became fought over by suckers, the victors coiling around limbs and back. One clung to his neck, the tip wrapping around to his face leaving tiny marks on his cheek. As he rocked the bed with his pumping he felt his cheeks part again, the tentacle deep in him halting, its pulsing mass leaving him gasping for air.

“Two.”

Eyes went wide, his body tremoring at the addition of another tentacle. He shouted, unable to resist only cry out with pleasure on his lips. The spike of pain lasted but a moment giving way to shrieking nerves. He stopped, gripping the Spy, tears coming to his eyes. Just as the second tentacle squirmed its way to the depth of the first suckers lying dormant around the Sniper’s probing nethers sprang to life, latching onto eager, trembling skin. The sudden activity left him unable to control himself and he slumped into the sea of tentacles as a third neared his rear.

“Three…”

Determined not to be outdone the Sniper reached under the hood with a hand, letting the slickness of the tentacles detach his crotch. Sliding a bit down he thrusted his hand up thought he hungry suckers letting his fingers stroke soft flesh inside a tight compartment. Number three never came. 

“Aaaah!”

Tentacles all around flailed, tightening on their quarry. The area around the Spy’s entrance oozed a thick slime, the result dripping onto the Sniper and bed. He was now stuck up inside for the suckers had clamped down. Using the opportunity he trailed a few circles inside along the inner rim, smiling at how it make the Spy twitch and the tentacles squeeze his body. Not just squeeze but slather all about, every limb producing the special, thicker ooze. He’s seen it before, the arousal increasing with the amount created. Those in his ass slid out but he still lacked the freedom to move.

In the throws of orgasm the Spy removed two tentacles from the writhing mass that now consumed the Sniper. They snaked between the others down between his man’s legs. A cry. The Spy coiled in on himself brining the Sniper with him. His teasing worked, suckers along the length, three large ones concentrating on the head. Tiny rings contracted and released as if multiple pairs of lips were giving tender love down the shaft. The Sniper released, sputtering in his slimy prison and loving every moment. At the same time his hand tried to pull out, failing as it shoot and twisted leaving the Spy with out breath. A final snarl and he collapsed, tentacles lightly tugging on the similarly lifeless Sniper.

They lay breathing, Sniper unable to move under so many tentacles. Even if he had the energy to move they still played with him as a toy, poking and curling up in thanks.

“Mon amour.”

His voice trailed off, limbs pulling the man to him. All four pillows provided by the hotel now lay on the floor, scattered. This mattered little for a Tentacle took their place, the Sniper laying in front of a monster, an half human hybrid he would never leave, never lie to and always love. Tentacles in their own bout of fatigue coiled gently and they held each other, the only act allotted by their weary bodies. 

No words. Just their breathing, their heart beats fluttering. It reminded the Spy of the first time he lay next to his partner. The small cot in the camper, an exhausted Sniper wanting rest. He cooked him soup but was told not to leave. Skin so cold, the Sniper shivered getting a blanket in return, one composed of tentacles. Body spilling onto the floor they curled up together, a clawed hand tracing a line from the Sniper’s shoulder to his hips, an accepting hold of his hand. No fear, no hatred, just an embrace, their bodies growing in warmth.

The Sniper now lay asleep on the hotel bed, arms folded around his Spy. Another extension of claws, fingers caressing the head that now lay on the Spy’s chest. Tentacles nuzzled, massaging sore muscles with their last bit of energy. A smile formed on the rugged man’s lips as he drifted away to sleep. The Spy leaned down and kissed the grin, watching the man slumber for another hour, occasionally pulling his closer, a kiss, a nuzzle, before he too nodded off.


End file.
